


I don't care if it hurts

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Nijimura uses the word fuck a lot, Toxic Relationship, get me away from the computer, hurt!Haizaki, i never write anything but angst for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "OH MY GOD HI! I LOVE YOUR WRITINGS SO MUCH I'D LOVE TO REQUEST NIJIMURA X HAIZAKI ANGST!! Just a drabble of haizaki suffering from anything (doesnt tell anyone, he was too lazy i guess xD) while nijimura being protective~? ARIGATOUUU"</p><p>Haizaki knows Nijimura is more invested in the miracles than anything else in the world, he's so tired he doesn't care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> dear anon, i suck and this took me centuries to answer because i lose track of stuff easily. still, i love this idea and i enjoy very much writing angst for this pairing; i hope you read this and you like it.
> 
> to everyone else, i'm an angsty!nijihai fiend and i need help.
> 
> chop chop!

The pain in his hand has turned into a throbing ache that makes him grit his teeth but Haizaki refuses to tell the captain. It’s probably sprained -it could even be a fracture, the way it’s smarting- but Nijimura has been very busy with the new recruits. Haizaki sneers at the colorful heads huddled on the other side of the court. Ten minutes later, Nijimura uses the whistle to indicate the team they need to gather and Haizaki goes reluctantly. 

“We’re gonna play a little match with mixed teams,” the captain starts to say as soon as everyone is facing him. “This means, some first strings are gonna be playing, but they won’t be in the same team.”

It’s a nice effort, but everyone knows, at the end, that it’s gonna be the monsters from the first string playing all the match againts each other. At least Tetsuya looks as uncomfortable as he feels. At the end, he is on the same team with Midorima and Tetsuya (and three non-descript team mates) against Nijimura, Murasakibara and Kise. Fair enough.

The match is progressing well without Haizaki participating very much if not spotting Kise when he catches the ball coming his way at full velocity. It’s a pass from their phantom player, and even when it’s not as quick and strong as it is when for Aomine, it hurts like a motherfucker when Haizaki receives it. He thinks he shouts, and then everything gets black, at leats that way he doesn’t have to look at his team mates ugly faces.

***

When he wakes up, the pain in his hand is no more than a dull discomfort and he’s laying on a soft surface with scratchy sheets. He blinks up at the white light in the ceiling and when he can smell antiseptic he knows for sure he’s at the infirmary.

“The next time you’re hurt and don’t let me know I’m gonna kill you;” grits Nijimura, his face frozen in a grimace. “It’s only a sprain, but it could had been a broken bone... you’re a basketball player, what were you thinking?”

“Well, you have been so busy with your miracles to pay any attention to anybody else”  _to me_ , he doesn’t say, and the words jam acidic in his throat.

“Fuck, fucking shit, fuck you Shogo! I’m just doing my fucking job!”

“Yes, because licking Akashi’s soles IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE PERSON YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR DICK INTO!!!”

“Are you jealous? is that what it is?”

“I’m done, that’s what I am. Go get fucked by your miracle players and leave me the fuck alone.”

And Nijimura just stands up and storms out and Haizaki smiles, bitterweet, thinking about how long it would be for them to cave and give in their twisted relationship again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and prompt me at fictionhomo (or inmisericorde) on tumblr
> 
> or just to rant about fictional characters and life!


End file.
